This invention relates to an apparatus for separating article groups of variable length from a continuous article stack. For determining the desired group length, the apparatus includes a pickup gate arranged for reciprocating motion and a separating device for stopping the continuous article series behind the separated article group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,610 describes a grouping apparatus which finds application in the packaging of biscuits. The flat disc-like or wafer-like articles are advanced in an edgewise upward orientation to a measuring station where the grouping takes place. The grouping is effected either by counting, by length measurement or by weighing. While individual items differ only slightly in weight, their thickness may differ significantly. If solely a length measurement determines the length of the group, the number of items within each group may significantly vary. Nevertheless, grouping by length measurement is desirable because it simplifies the packing operations.